


flip the switch

by damipussycomplex



Series: noncontober 2020 [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Fucking, Female Dick Grayson, Female Jason Todd, Femslash, Genderbending, Grinding, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Groping, Noncontober 2020, Tit Torture, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: Rachel has always been a very...touchyperson, even before Jay died. But it seems as though she's gotten evenworsein Jay's absence, because since she's been back, Rachel has just been finding excuses to keep touching her.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: noncontober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951705
Comments: 18
Kudos: 112





	flip the switch

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 13 of noncontober: gender swap. also, in this, dick is rachel and jason is jay, just in case you didn't know. ALSO, this is my first time writing femslash, so don't bully me please 🥺

“ _Nightwing_ ,” Jay sighs for the third time that night, trying to squirm out of her older sister’s arms even as she squeezes Jay’s ribs tight enough that they could crack any second now, arms draped over her stomach just beneath her chest as she presses right up against Jay’s back.

“Sorry,” Rachel says, and she doesn’t really _sound_ it as she drops her arms and steps back, a tiny grin on her face. It widens as Jay turns and scowls at her, and if it weren’t for the fact that her helmet actually _protects_ her head, Jay would wish that she wasn’t wearing it just so that Rachel could receive the full force of her glare.

This _really_ isn’t as funny as Rachel makes it out to be. Jay is _covered_ in thick green slime, dripping down the back of her jacket and pooling in her boots. She’s just thankful that she’s wearing her helmet today and didn’t get any in her hair. That would’ve been a _nightmare_ to wash out.

And because Rachel keeps getting all _handsy_ , she’s got slime all over her arms and chest too, but she doesn’t look bothered by it at all. “I’ve got a safe house nearby, you want to come over and wash that off?” Rachel asks, looking hopeful as she bounces lightly on her heels.

Jay sighs beneath her helmet, then nods and makes herself look away when she sees the way Rachel’s face brightens with the force of her smile as she takes Jay’s arm and pulls her over to the edge of the rooftop and then just leaps right off, twisting in the air as she practically defies gravity with the way she moves, hair flowing out like silk behind her.

Jay follows her as she runs across the rooftops, so quick and so smooth that it’s like her feet don’t even touch the ground as she moves, flipping and twirling and _dancing_ through the air. The journey to Rachel’s safe house is a lot shorter than Jay had expected, and they get there within minutes, Jay shivering as more slime crawls down the back of her shirt while Rachel disables all of the security and then ushers her in.

Jay pulls her helmet off and pulls a face when she hears slime squelching underneath the press of her gloves. Rachel snorts rather indelicately and gestures with her head towards the door. “Bathroom’s down the hall, second door to your right. I figured I’d let you have the first turn, seeing as you caught a _lot_ more of the slime than me,” she says, mouth twitching like she’s barely holding back a smile.

“Thank you for your infinite generosity,” Jay drawls as she makes her way down the hallway, and she still hears Rachel laughing behind her as she opens the bathroom door and steps in, shutting it firmly behind her and making sure that it’s locked before she starts to unlace her boots and peel her slimy clothes off.

Jay gags at the smell of them, scrunching her nose up and throwing the clothes into a somewhat neat pile on the opposite side of the bathroom, making a mental note to remember to deep clean them once she’s back in one of her own safe houses, because they’re gross and Jesus _Christ_ , they fucking _reek_.

It feels nice though, to be free of all that armour and clothing, especially as she pulls her sports bra off and just _breathes_ for a moment, shoulders aching. Everything hurts but it feels _good_ at the same time as she steps into the stream of hot water pouring down from the shower head, beating down onto her bruised body even as every inch of it brushes against the walls of Rachel’s shower cubicle, _way_ too small for someone Jay’s size.

She uses some of Rachel’s ridiculously sweet-smelling shampoo and shower gel, massaging her scalp with her fingers and then scrubbing down her body until she can no longer remember the feeling of slime sticking to every crevice of her body, every little nook and cranny. Jay is startled out of rinsing the shampoo out of her hair when she suddenly hears a knock on the door, cursing as the shampoo trails down her forehead and into one of her eyes, making it sting a little.

“Jay?” A voice calls out. It’s Rachel. “I’ve left some clean clothes out for you on my bed. They’re the biggest ones I could find, so I hope they fit.” She raps on the door again with her knuckles again, a sign that she’s leaving again, and Jay speeds up a little, switching the shower off and wringing the water out of her dripping hair, rubbing at her eye again.

Jay plucks a clean towel up from the bathroom radiator and quickly pats herself dry with it then wraps it around her body, making sure she doesn’t spread her thighs out too much when she walks because the towel is too damn tiny to cover her properly, indecently high on her legs and _barely_ covering her tits and ass, but she can’t find another one so this will just have to do for now.

She dries her damp feet on the bathroom rug and hurries over to Rachel’s bedroom, but not before peeking out the bathroom door and making sure that the woman herself doesn’t come scurrying down the hallway and catches an eyeful of Jay’s chest.

Jay knows that Rachel is smaller than her, but she didn’t expect the clothes she’d laid out for Jay to be so small too. The little T-shirt looks like it would be a crop top on Jay, and when she finally manages to pull the sweatpants over her hips, she’s a little worried they’ll burst at the seams if she happens to accidentally flex her thighs, leaving her hipbones bared.

She was right about the shirt too – it’s way too short on her, leaving her abs exposed to the world and it clings to her chest, making her blush as she notices her nipples poking through it without the additional coverage of a bra. But she breathes in deeply and walks out to where Rachel is waiting for her, deciding that Rachel won’t be too scandalised by the sight of some skin. It’s not like she doesn’t have tits too.

Jay finds Rachel lounging on her ratty old couch, the top half of her Nightwing uniform tied around her waist, leaving her in only a bra as she munches on popcorn and watches reruns of Friends. And yet, _Jay_ is the one who feels completely underdressed when Rachel finally realises that she’s there and turns to look at her, eyes immediately falling to her chest and then her stomach.

Jay goes pink and crosses her arms over her chest as she carefully sits down next to Rachel and reaches over for a handful of popcorn. She looks up after chewing it and Rachel is _still_ staring, making her bristle. “You gonna stop staring anytime soon?” She asks, and Rachel jumps, cheeks going red as she finally meets Jay’s eyes.

“Uh, sorry,” she apologises, but she can’t be _that_ sorry because her gaze falls upon Jay’s thighs next, eventually raking back up to her chest. “I just didn’t realise that you were that… _big._ Compared to me.” She says this as she’s looking at Jay’s tits, and Jay flushes bright red, fighting the urge to stuff that whole bowl of popcorn in Rachel Grayson’s _dumb_ fucking mouth.

“Shut the fuck up,” she snaps, ears burning pink as she looks away to the TV, but she can still feel Rachel’s eyes burning into her skin as she rubs her sweaty palms over her thighs.

“Jay,” she says softly as she touches Jay’s shoulder, and Jay immediately reaches up to smack it away, but it seems like Rachel was ready for that because she grabs Jay’s hand and yanks her in, and _yes_ , even though Jay _is_ bigger than her, she’s still sent sprawling on top of Rachel, who falls back onto the couch, _clearly_ unprepared for Jay’s weight.

Jay just lies there for a moment, squishing Rachel underneath her as punishment, but then she shivers as she feels lips brushing against her chest and a muffled voice saying her name as hands squeeze at her sides. And that’s when realisation strikes, and she sits up straight away, face as red as her helmet, and stops suffocating Rachel with her tits.

She looks down, ready to blurt out apologies and just run out of this safe house as fast as she possibly can to avoid any further embarrassment, but then she sees Rachel’s face, just as red as hers. Rachel tries to sit up as best as she can with Jay still on top of her, hands falling to rest on top of Jay’s legs, and Jay suddenly feels very cold as they inch further up her thighs and toy with the waistband of her borrowed sweats.

“Jay –”

“I’m gonna go now,” Jay blurts out, crawling out of Rachel’s lap and standing up from the couch to walk around the table so that she’s opposite Rachel. She needs some more space between them, so she makes more as she turns and leaves the living room, striding down the hall and into Rachel’s bedroom to pick up her dirty clothes, frantically rummaging through her drawers for a trash bag or something to put them in. She really doesn’t want to be carrying them all the way back home.

“Jay,” she hears behind her, but ignores Rachel as she finally finds a bag and stuffs her clothes into it, uncapping a red marker and writing the words _deep clean!!!_ on a sticky note in all capitals before smoothing it over the bag.

“ _Jay_ ,” Rachel repeats, and she sounds a little annoyed now, but Jay just knots the bag and swings it over her shoulder, making her way towards the door. She hears a huff, but still isn’t at all ready for Rachel to wrap a firm hand around her arm and haul her back towards the bed, making Jay drop the bag of clothes in her haste.

Jay is shocked enough by Rachel’s actions that she doesn’t even think to fight back when she’s shoved down onto Rachel’s bed, only jumping into action when she feels _zip ties_ tightening around her wrists, which are then yanked above her head and secured to either side of the headboard.

Jay struggles to untie herself, but mostly just ends up staring as Rachel peels off her uniform followed by her underwear, throwing it all to the side somewhere before rummaging through her drawer for a minute and pulling something out which Jay can’t quite make out, even if she strains her neck as far as she can.

“What the _fuck_ , Grayson?” Jay growls as Rachel climbs on top of her and straddles her thighs, hands slipping underneath her shirt and pushing it up over her chest until it’s bunched up beneath her armpits.

“ _God_ , Jay,” Rachel murmurs, eyes glued to her chest, and Jay can hear the reverence in her voice, the _awe_ , and it makes her squirm. “You were a cute kid but I had no idea you were going to grow up to be so _hot_.”

_What?_

“Is this some kind of _joke_ or something?” Jay demands, both furious and a little scared, and her voice wobbles. “A prank? Because it’s _not_ funny, and _no one’s_ laughing.”

“A _prank?_ ” Rachel looks up at her face with dark, open eyes, and Jay can tell that she’s deadly serious when she says, “Jay, I’ve wanted you since you came back.” Her hands move further up until her fingertips are just grazing the underside of Jay’s breasts. “You really think I’d pass up the chance to get my hands on you?”

Jay gasps as Rachel’s hands come up to fondle her chest as she leans forward and presses her mouth to the hollow between Jay’s breasts, groaning into her skin as she squeezes hard enough for it to hurt, thumbnails repeatedly grazing over each of Jay’s nipples until they’re hard and perking up. “Rachel, _stop_ ,” she says, but it comes out as more of a whine than anything else.

“Fuck, your tits are _perfect_ ,” she breathes over Jay’s skin, burying her face between them like she wants to drown in them before sucking a nipple into her mouth, twisting the other one between her thumb and forefinger, sending sparks straight to her core as the tips of her hair brush over Jay’s skin, free hand tugging Jay’s sweatpants down over her thighs.

Jay whimpers and tries to kick out at her, but her legs are still trapped underneath Rachel’s weight, so all she can do is lie there and yank at her restraints, crying out when Rachel’s teeth worry at her nipple, making Jay jolt and squirm underneath her. She can feel herself getting embarrassingly wet – she’s always had sensitive nipples – but she doesn’t _want_ this. She doesn’t want Rachel’s hands _groping_ at her.

And it seems like her wish is granted, because Rachel pulls away from her nipple with a wet pop, digs her manicured nails into her other nipple one last time and shuffles away. But then she’s pulling Jay’s thighs apart and settling on her stomach between them, legs swinging in the air behind her as she makes a noise that sounds like it comes all the way from her gut when she sees just how _wet_ Jay is, long fingers teasing down the length of her slit.

Jay hisses as two of Rachel’s fingers slide inside her at once, chest heaving as she tries to wriggle her way off of them, but Rachel just presses them even deeper, thumb rubbing firmly over her clit as a third finger pushes into her pussy, leaving her blinking back tears as Rachel starts to fuck them in and out of her. “Get _off_ me, _get off_ ,” she cries out, but Rachel just ignores her, digging her fingers into the muscle of Jay’s thigh.

“Bet I could get my whole fist in you with how wet you are,” Rachel says, making her flush, and her fingers speed up as she curls a hand underneath one of Jay’s thighs and pushes it up to her chest to get a better view of her fingers sinking knuckle-deep into Jay’s pussy.

And then the fingers are suddenly gone, just as it had started to stop hurting, and Rachel’s _mouth_ is on her instead. Jay’s hips buck as she tries to get Rachel _off_ her, but that only results in Rachel’s tongue sliding into her, so she squeezes her thighs tightly around Rachel’s neck, hoping to cut her air off briefly so that she’ll _move_ and then Jay can at least _try_ to overpower her. But Rachel must be into getting choked out, because she just groans into Jay’s pussy and starts to lap at her even _more_ enthusiastically.

Jay chokes out a strangled moan as Rachel sucks on her clit and fucks two fingers back into her, coming right into Rachel’s mouth as tears drip down her red face. Rachel finally pulls back and wipes the back of her hand over her wet chin, grinning up at Jay, who’s still trembling from the force of her orgasm.

“It’s okay, Jay,” she says, petting Jay’s flank like she’s an anxious little animal, terrified of an approaching predator. Jay’s still sensitive from her orgasm, so she cries out, biting down on her lip when she feels something else rubbing up against her pussy and swollen clit.

“Fuck, _no,_ Rachel, _please_ ,” she begs desperately, sobbing as it’s pushed inside her, thicker and longer than Rachel’s fingers. She barely manages to look down between her legs, and finds Rachel fucking her with a _Nightwing_ dildo as she grinds her own wet pussy against Jay’s thigh, black with blue swirling up the sides.

It isn’t for too long though, because Rachel carefully pulls it out, wet and dripping with Jay’s come and slick, and slathers it all over Jay’s tits until they’re practically glistening, then climbs up Jay’s body until she’s straddling her chest and shoves the dildo past Jay’s lips, making her gag around the sudden intrusion in her mouth, eyes tearing up.

Rachel curses under her breath and pushes another few inches of the dildo into Jay’s mouth until she’s choking on it as it hits the back of her throat, spit dribbling out of the corners of her mouth and down her chin. Rachel seems _excited_ by the sight of Jay drooling around a fake dick, her free hand groping at Jay’s tits and trying to push them together as she grinds against Jay’s cleavage.

Jay makes angry, terrified noises around the dildo as Rachel fucks her mouth with it, but she whimpers as Rachel tweaks her nipples hard enough for it to hurt, then shrieks as Rachel slaps her tits until they’re pink and stinging and Jay is letting out muffled sobs around the dildo as Rachel moans and comes all over her chest.

Rachel hovers over her for a moment, pink-faced and shaking, then finally takes the dildo out of Jay’s mouth and moves back down her body to lick at her chest, cleaning up the mess she’s made of it. The dildo is placed next to Jay’s hip, and she shivers at the thought of it being used on her again.

Rachel is cupping Jay’s tits in her hands again, pressing reverent open-mouthed kisses all over them when she suddenly starts to speak again, and her words make Jay freeze, blood running cold. “Next time, I’m going to fuck your tits with this, and then I’ll fuck _you_ ,” she says, eyeing the dildo before returning her attention to Jay’s chest, practically rubbing her face against it and sucking marks into Jay’s collarbones, licking at her dried tears.

Jay doesn’t think she’ll be ready for a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> the number of times i accidentally typed dick and jason instead of rachel and jay in this is immeasurable, guys, so i hope you appreciate my efforts 😂


End file.
